Small Love
by Fox Master
Summary: Friendship and Love built on childhood origins NaruSaku One-Shot


Hey everyone. You've probably noticed my other story is still incomplete, well it's been put off for now. I'll get it done someday.

This is another one-shot, and no, it not related like the other two.

Well, enough chit-chat, please Read & Review.

---

**Small Love**

**---**

It was a bright and sunny day in Konoha. A small Naruto was running from a small mob of villagers. Ten from what he counted, but then again, he wasn't given much time to do so.

Weaving through the backstreets, he strained to think of a place he could get to and hide. He wasn't anywhere near his house, so that was out of the question. Taking a sharp left turn into another alley, he could just barely see the park up ahead.

At a last ditch effort, he ran as fast as his little body could go toward the park. Finding the slide, he quickly clambered up into it, hiding in the tunnel.

As soon as he got up, he could hear voices from the big men chasing him. As he tried to quiet his panting as to not give him away, he could hear them asking each other where he was.

"_Good, I hid here just in time_" he thought.

As time passed, the villager's ran off in search of him elsewhere. Breathing a sigh of relief, he started scooting himself down the slide.

"Why are you hiding" a small voice said from the top of the slide.

Gasping, he turn his head to see a small girl, crouched down, smiling at him.

Looking down, he spoke in a quiet voice, "I was being chased, if I didn't hide, they would have beaten me again."

"Again?" she asked, confused.

"I don't know why they do it. Everywhere I go, all the adults beat me" he said, tears now flowing down from his eyes.

"I have no friends, no parents, everywhere I go, everyone looks down on me with hate" he continued.

Gently sliding herself down the slide, she came up beside him. Putting a big smile on her face, she said, "My name is Sakura, what's yours?"

"Naruto" he responded as best as he could

"Let me be your friend"

"Really?" he asked, looking at her with disbelief.

"Sure, I don't have friends either, all the other kids just teases me. You're the only one that has talked to me like a true friend" she spoke, a frown creeping onto her face.

"Furenzu?" he asked, holding out his pinky. (A/N: Furenzu means "friends")

"Furenzu" she said, wrapping her pinky around his.

"I should probably go home, before I'm seen again" he said, looking around quickly.

"Let go with you" she said, smiling brightly at him.

At that statement, Naruto looked uncomfortable. Thoughts were racing through his mind whether it was really a good idea to let her walk with him. But the smile she was giving him eased his mind a bit.

"Okay, but we need to move quickly without being seen, it could get bad if we get caught."

Nodding quickly, she followed him as they disappeared into the alleys, moving silently.

---

"My house is right up ahead, hurry" Naruto said, he knew he was close, but was also busy trying to make sure he wasn't about to be attacked.

Without warning, he heard a scream. Turning his head around, he saw Sakura being restrained. Before he could say anything, he was clubbed in the back. Falling hard onto the street, all he could do was watch her cry as he was being beaten.

Just when he thought it was over, he heard the Third Hokage, yell out. His last thought before passing out was, "_Thank God_".

**---**

Slowly opening his eyes, he came to realize that he was in his bed. He could just barely hear the muffled voices of the Third Hokage talking to someone, to whom, he wasn't sure.

As he lay there, the sadness of realizing he lost his only friend forever came over him. He felt so hopeless laying there, knowing he would never see her again. His door opened, revealing the Third Hokage there, sympathy all over his face.

"I'm sorry Naruto; this should never happen to a boy like you"

He opened his mouth again, but before he could speak, the door to his apartment opened.

"Naruto?" asked a small voice from the door.

Realizing who that was, Naruto jumped out and ran to the door. Seeing her safe made him sigh in relief.

"Seeing the redness on her cheek, he realized what happened to her, but before he could say anything about it, she suddenly spoke up.

"I sneaked out of the house, my father heard what happened and slapped me. But I had to make sure you were safe, after all, we are best friends."

He whispered, "I want you to be with me. I need you; you are the only thing I have."

Her reply was simple, "Hai."

He walked over to herand hugged her. He then whispered, "Thank you"

---

20 years later, Naruto and Sakura were happily married. Both were Jonin's. Sakura was a medi-nin and Naruto was currently in line to be the next hokage. Both still remember the promises they made to each other as children and consider it to be what made them fall in love with each other today.

---

Whew, another story done. I'd have to say, this is the hardest story I've ever written because of the theme of it.

Hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
